slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Super gracz/Adventures of slugterra
Więc to jest moje nowe opowiadanie. :) Potem dodam resztę rozdziałuKategoria:Wpisy na blogach Szukanie śluzaków Było południe.Jacob szedł ze mną na polowanie.Mieliśmy po jednym śluzaku.On Buzza a ja Laxi(pnączniak).Szliśmy do jaskinii dżungli.Mimo że byliśmy rywalami chętnie nam się szukało.Po kilku minutach znalazłem floppera(gapcio).Strzeliłem mu w tył głowy gdy on był w krzakach załatwiać swoje sprawy.Po tym uderzeniu wywrócił się do krzaków w które robił :) . Znalazł tam przyszłego petera i Alfe i po paru minutach byłem zamarznięty i pod siecią.Ale on i tak jeszcze nie podciągnoł spodni. :) Po tym jak odmarzłem on podciągnął spodnie.Uciekłem w głąb jaskinii aby się zemścić.Szukałem i szukałem i znalazłem jakiegoś dziwnego śluzaka.Nie wiedziałem do czego służy ale czyłem że zostanie moim Liderem. -Zemsta będzie słodka-pomyślałem.Widziałem go gdy szukał w krzakach śluzaków.Strzeliłem go.Leciał i leciał i doleciał robiąc jakiś portal.Zniknął.Pojawił się 10 metrów dalej.Byłoby wszystko dobrze ale że jeszcze 30 metrów nad ziemią.Leciał i leciał a Port, bo tak go nazwałem jeszcze nie wrócił.Pomyślałem sobie że on ma te fajne śluzaki, a ja bym sobie z nimi poradził w takiej sytuacji.Nagle zobaczyłem jego śluzaki na ziemi ZAJADAŁY SIĘ JAGODAMI tak jagby nigdy nic nie jadły.Krzyknąłem -Mogę użyć twoich śluzaków? -Aaaaaaaaa!!! -Uznam to za tak.-Strzeliłem Peterem i po tym siedział na gałęzi w pajęczynie.Żuciłem tam Buzza,Alfę i Petera.Znęcali się na nim i mówili coś w rodzaju. -To Za Brak Śniadania!!!-Po pięciu minutach byłem w szałasie który rozpakowałem przed szukaniem śluzaków i przypatrywałem się Jacobowi i śluzakom, gdy nagle coś chwyciło mnie za ramię.Już chciałem chwycić blaster gdy postać powiedziała -Cześć jestem Wera.To jest piorun-Pokazała na Tazerlinga -Cześć.Czemu mnie...-Nie zdążyłem dokończyć -Czy to twój śluzak?-pokazała na Portala w wnyce. -Tak dzięki.Pokazać ci coś? -no -Widzisz tamtego gościa na drzewie?Ja go tam posadziłem.-Uśmiechnołem się nikczemnie.W tym momencie Dostałem trzema śluzakami:Pajęczak,AquaBeek i Zamrażacz.Czyli Jacob zszedł a ja śpię z otwartymi oczami. Ważne informacje Po przygodzie z drzewem chciało mi się spać.Więc spałem.Gdy poszedłem się zdrzemnąć była 12 rano, a obudziłem się o 8 wieczorem.Wera i Jacob jeszcze spali bo położyli się później.Poszedłem się przejść.W krzakach się coś ruszało.Pomyślałem że to jakieś śluzaki, więc podszedłem żeby je złapać.Była tam jakaś osoba.Była ubrana na czarno-zielono w pasie posiadała 3 rodzaje śluzaków: Negashade, Pnączniaki a trzeciego nie znałem.Nie wyglądał na mega morfa i był niebieski z Żółtymi paskami.Powiedziałem -Kim jesteś -Jestem Kiki.Ale to nie ważne.Kim ty jesteś-Gdy skończyłem się śmiać z imienia odpowiedziałem -Jestem Dan.-Kiki chwycił mnie za ręke.-Ej co ty robisz?! -Muszę ci coś pokazać.-Trzymając mnie za ręke szedł 20metrów.Tam był namiot.Puścił mnie i wszedł do środka.Wyciągnął teczkę.Wyciągnął z niej tableta. -Co po to mnie tu przyciąłeś? -To nie tylko tablet.W nim są wszystkie ważne informacje o tym czego będziesz szukał. -Czyli czego? -Śluzaków pięciu żywiołów.Musisz ukryc je przed Goonem i jego pomocnikami.Ale musisz zdobyć więcej śluzaków.-Wziął wnykę z portalem,poszeptał coś do niego,on popiszczał do innych śluzaków,one wyskoczyły z wnyk,kiki wziął mój blaster strzelił portalem i mnie tam wrzucił tylko z tabletem.Śluzaki poszły do obozowiska a ja znalazłem się w opuszczonej kryjówce gangu shane'a.Chciałem wyjść ale dzieliło je pole energetyczne które mi nie pozwalało. tymczasem w obozowisku Nastał ranek.Jacob i Wera się obudzili o 10:00 i nawed nie zauważyli że mnie nie ma,bo widzieli moje śluzaki.Po godzinie -Wera wiesz gdzie jest dan?! -Nie ale gdy będziesz go szukać to uważaj na drzewa.-Zaśmiała się szyderczo i dalej robiła Śniadanie. -Haha bardzo śmieszne.-Jacob szepnął coś do Bazza,on zniknął na 5 sekund w namiocie.Wrócił i uciekł razem z jacobem. -Jacob!!!Czemu mi zmoczyłeś Śpiwor!!! Kryjówka W kryjówce byłem sam.Nie mogłem wyjść, chyba że na dwór.Pole siłowe było niewidoczne i rozciągało się wysooko nad ziemią.Pierwsze co zauważyłem po ponownym wejściu to lodówka.Była pełna,a ja nic nie jadłem od wczoraj a już było świtać.Po hamburgerze była pora na kraba jaskiniowego, ale usłyszałem schodzenie po schodach.To nie był żaden z gangu shane'a kogo znałem.Był to Junjie.Zdziwił się na mój widok po czym krzyknął, a raczej powiedział głośno - Eli, Trixie, Kord! Rabunek Tymczasem zza drzwi do garażu wyskoczył mały molenoid. - Czyżbyś zapomniał o Pronto.Wielkim molenoidzie który pokona każdego - No tak.Czy chodzi o Pronto który jest do niczego?-pyta kord.Gdy oni się droczyli ja wybiegłem do ogrodu ale nie mogłem uciec przez pole siłowe.Pobiegłem za dom.Oni byli tuż za mną. - poczekajcie ja nie chciałem was okraść - Każdy tak mówi-odpowiedziała trixi.Po chwili strzelili we mnie hurkiem, pałkarzem, smrodkiem, burpym i JooJoo.Leżałem obolały na ziemi po chwili, i po chwili w ślinie larrego.Zabrali mnie do kryjówki. - Więc mów kto cię przysłał.-Mówi Junjie-Goon? - Co?Nie!Zostałem tu wysłany przez kikiego-Gang się zaśmiał.-Mówię serio.Wysłał mnie tu moim śluzakiem teleportującym. - Ty masz śluzaka teleportującego?-pyta junjie - miałem.Teraz nie mam żadnego śluzaka.Zostały i poszły do obozowiska. - Więc jak się tu znalazłeś to czemu nie poszedłeś z powrotem piechotą? - Waszą kryjówkę osłania pole siłowe przez co nie mogę się z tąd wydostać. - Co-krzyknął cały gang.-Trixie dzwoń po pomoc. -Kable odcięte -Nie możecie zniszczyć tego śluzakami? -Nie.Pole można zniszczyć tylko od zewnątrz.-Więc czekaliśmy. Tymczasem u Jacoba '-'''bazz wiesz gdzie on może być-pomachał głową na nie-trudno.Chociaż wiem że wpadł w jakieś kłopoty. Po kilku minutach zauważył idącego portala. -Portal?-pomachał głową na tak-To ty wysłałeś mnie na drzewo?-Pomachał głową na nie-Pewnie że nie.Nie ważne.Wiesz gdzie jest dan?-Pomachał głową na tak.-Serio?gdzie?-Zrobił cztery portale.Dzięki jednemu teleportował się do drugiego i wpadał z góry w dół wprost do trzeciego.Onteleportował do czwartego i spadał do pierwszego i tak w kółko. -Więc go teleportowałeś?Ciekawe Walentynki Perspektywa WERy Weronika postanowiła się spakować i wyruszyć na poszukiwania dana i Jacoba.Po 10 minutach drogi uderzyła głową o gniazdo pszczół.Uciekała 1,5 km. i zauważyła pewną osobę.Wyjmowała z krzaków zębacza i po wyrazie twarzy można było zauważyć że dopiero go złapał. -Uciekaj!!!-Krzykneła.On wystrzelił jakiegoś śluzaka.Uderzył pazurami z skrzydeł,a pszczoły odleciały. -hej.-Powiedziała wera-dzięki za ratunek -nie ma za co.Jestem max a ty? -Wera.Gdzie idziesz? -Właśnie szedłem na śluzobieg z okazji walentynek.Nagrodą jest walentino.Masz tableta?Prześlę ci linka.-Wera podała tableta a on wpisał stronę Slugterra wiki a tam były strony: Śluzak Walentino Typ-medium występowanie-bardzo rzadkie Preferowane środowisko-raz do roku na wzgórzu miłości Rodzaj śluzaka-love slug Śluzak transfo typ-mrok występowanie-bardzo rzadko Preferowane środowisko-brak wiadomości Rodzaj śluzaka-Dark slug większy niż inne, cztery łapki zakończone czymś w rodzaju pazura, dwa rogi na głowie, typ mrok, w protoformie może pokrywać obszar czarną gęstą mgłą w której nic nie widać, dwie pary potężnych skrzydeł, małe nóżki z tyłu, duże kły i jeszcze większe rogi. W transo może pokryć bardzo duży obszar tą mgłą, tworzy małe portale którymi rozpędza śluzaki i walczy pazurami na skrzydłach -Więc pójdziesz ze mną na śluzobieg-Spytał -Chętnie ale...-nie dokończyłam poniewarz max już odszedł.A ja za nim.Po drodze zapoznał mnie ze swoimi śluzakami:czyli zap-Zębacz i talon-transfo.A ja go zapoznałam z piorunem.Wreszcie po wielu nudnych minutach milczenia dotarliśmy.Zauważyłam tam jacoba -Hej Jacob-Podbiegłam do niego -Hej.Co u ciebie -Znalazłeś dana? -nie ale jego portal się znalazł -ZACZYNAMY ŚLUZOBIEG.-krzyknął komentator.Zawodnicy weszli na miejsca.Rozejrzałam się.Obok był Jacob na mecha-koniu, dalej max i MAX JACSON dalej ... ...nikogo nie zauważyłam bo organizator wystrzelił flaringosa i wszyscy pobiegli.Z głośników wydobył się głos -Przypominamy że zasada śluzakowania jest nieaktywna!!! Grad śluzaków przeleciał mi przed oczyma więc sama pomyślałam o strzelaniu,lecz przypomniało mi się że mam tylko jednego śluzaka.Jechałam ledwo unikając ramerów.Nagle ok.50m przede mną była ogromna wyrwa.Pomyślałam o piorunie i o tym że to elektryczny śluzak.Już miałam się zatrzymać gdy na głowie usiadł mi śluzak Hoverbug.Wystrzeliłam go a on przeniusł mnie nad wyrwą.Przejełam prowadzenie a hoverbug do mnie wrócił.Nazwałam go latacz.Jechałam dalej prowadząc.Przed nosem przeleciał mi zębacz.Obejrzałam się za siebię a we mnie celował max talonem.Leżałam na ziemi nieprzytowna.Obudził mnie plusk wody.To był Bazz. -Wstawaj przydało by się to wygrać.-Jacob wyciągnął wnykę z portalem.Uśmiechnełam się, a on wystrzelił portala.Jeden portal stworzył tu a drógi przy prowadzącym teraz maxie.Po chwili wyszedł z portalu zdezorientowany.Ja z Jacobem weszliśmy i portal się zamknął.Teraz ścigałam się tylko z Jacobem.Przez strzelenie piorunem wygrałam.On zajął drógie miejsce.Stanełam na podium.Podszedł do mnie organizator ze złotą wnyką w środku siedział śluzak. -Oto twój walentino -Witaj mały.Nazwę cię... Edzio. Organizator podszedł do Jacoba -Proszę nagroda za drógie miejsce.-Mówiąc to dał mu śluzaka połykacza. -Nazę cię Devo.-Trzecie miejsce zajął nie wiem kto, ale nikt ważny.Nagrodą był Hoverbug. wyzwolenie '''Perspektywa Jacoba' Szliśmy z Werą przez jaskinię dżungli, w poszukiwaniu dana.Trochę pogadaliśmy i nastała chwila ciszy.Nie zużyłem jej.Rozmzślaem nad psikusami.Ona rozmarzona miała głowę w chmurach.Po pół godzinie znaleźliśmy kryjówkę shane'ów.siedzieli wszyscy z danem.Opierali się o niewidzialną barierę.Podszedłem i powiedziałem -hej!Dan -Jacob?Wera?Gdzie byliście?!!! -Byliśmy na śluzobiegu.Wygraliśmy! -A ja tu na was czekam -Ty ich znasz?-spytał Eli -Mają dobre śluzaki-dopowiedział kord-ale w małej ilości. -O co ci chodzi?-spytał Jacob podchodząc do Korda -Nieee-Krzykneliśmy chórem -Co wam się dzieje? -Byliśmy tu uwięzieni.Przez pole siłowe gamoniu.Wera nie wchodź tu.Strzel w pole siłowe śluzakiem. Nie dokończę.